Unlike many types of disposable absorbent articles, absorbent articles such as pads and pantiliners are specifically designed to acquire menstrual fluid. Menstrual fluid differs from other exudates, such as urine, in many important properties, such as viscosity. Therefore, absorbent articles should differ in their structural components from devices such as baby diapers to be optimized for the maximum absorption of menstrual fluid.
For absorbent articles, the fluid insult has very different characteristics, in the context of physio-chemical properties (e.g., viscosity, fluid dynamics, etc.), volume, and time to be absorbed. For example, menstrual flow typically consists of two patterns. One of these is “trickle” flow, which varies from 0.1 to 2 ml per hour. The second pattern is “gush” flow which varies from a few ml in volume delivered over a few seconds. Gush flow can result from an accumulation of menses pooling in the vagina which can then exit the body upon a change in position, such as a transition from sitting to standing. In any event, even with gush flow, the total amount of fluid required to be absorbed into the core in a given time is much less than that required by other absorbent products, such as baby diapers, for example. One practical result is that menstrual absorbent articles, rather than needing to be designed to handle gushing fluid, more typically handle fluid through a “blotting” effect. However, a need exists to be able to handle occasional gush at the point of exit through improved absorption where it is needed the most.
One possible method to improve absorbency is to increase the width or thickness of the absorbent article. However, this approach can represent a less comfortable pad for the consumer. This is due to the relationship between the body and the pudendal region. The body is naturally narrow in the front region and becomes broader towards the back. However, the pudendal region is found in the front and most of the discharge exits the body in the front region. This creates a tradeoff between comfort and increased protection.
Additionally, there is a continuing need for an absorbent article that has improved body fit to better fit the body of the wearer while not sacrificing absorbency.
Additionally, there is a continuing need for providing guidance and assistance to consumers on how to place an absorbent article for better body fit and improved absorbency.